


am i expendable?

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: Alex as been gone for weeks now and Karl finally finds him after he tears down El Rapids and tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	am i expendable?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired so I had to do it, hope you enjoy and this hits your feels :)

Karl and Sapnap are worried. They haven’t seen Quackity in a week? Two?

Don’t get them wrong, Karl does the occasional disappearances and Sapnap too but it isn’t normally for this long and there is always a note so that the other two don’t worry while they are gone.

But it has been over a week and there is no note. Karl can’t even remember what the last thing he said to him was.

They looked around every place they thought he could be and more to no avail.

Quackity was a tough guy. He’s been through some shit and still manages to hold himself together somehow so Karl shouldn’t be this worried right? Unless something was wrong and this was a sign. Fuck.

***

They all left me, they all left me, they all left me. Schlatt was right. I don’t belong. Nobody cares about me. I’m so fucking worthless. Schlatt was right. I’m nothing. I’m nothing. They went and started a country and didn’t even tell me? It’s literally just El Rapids minus well, me. This is what they’ve always wanted isn’t it? They never wanted me. I’m useless.

These were the thoughts running through Alex’s head and he tore down his beloved El Rapids brick by brick. Every brick removed was replaced by another thought of, “I’m nothing,” in his head.

And I mean, all the signs were there. His two fiances and best friend made a whole nother country without him and didn’t even bother to let him know. They probably didn’t even notice that he’s been gone. They probably think it’s better this way. It is better this way. It was always Karlnap and Quackity wasn’t it? He meant nothing to this relationship. He was just an add on to get rid of once they are bored of him.

And who is Alex to blame them? He’s so selfish, the other two do so much and he can’t even say I love you to them in return. He does love them, so why can’t he fucking say it? 

Karl is constantly doing things for other people. He’s so generous and his smile lights up every room he walks into. His laugh is so infectious and the sound of it makes Quackity’s heart sing.

Sapnap is so loving. His love is so hot Alex wonders why it doesn’t burn him alive. He warms him from the inside out and makes Alex feel so appreciated. Alex feels so safe when he’s cradled in his arms.

And then there’s Alex. Flatty Patty. Stupid annoying Quackity. Tears were running down Alex’s face and he ripped out the blackstone with his bloody hands. He can’t even feel the pain anymore. 

***

Karl wanted to go and double check to see if he had left anything behind in his old house and library near L’manberg. He was sure he was missing a stack of quartz blocks that would look great in Kinoko Kingdom and building was the only way to distract himself from the disappearance of his smaller fiance.

Once he’s done checking the library and finds literally nothing he makes his way over to El Rapids cause that’s the next most likely possibility.

Woah. What happened to the sign? Q loved that sign. It had all of them around Hillary Clinton, it was honestly amazing. Karl, Sapnap, George, and Quackity had all been ripped down leaving (bloody?) ripped edges. The name was ripped down too.

Karl ran around the sign to find their little blackstone building ripped to the ground and the edges of the little town dug away.

There were drips of blood scattered around that made Karl shiver.

What the hell happened here?

Karl walks through El Rapids, following the blood drops and reaches Party Park which seems to be generally untouched.

Karl notices a small figure curled up against the statue of himself who appears to be the source of the blood drops but he’s too far away to tell who it is.

He sprints up and the closer he gets the lower his stomach drops. First the size of the person, the unbuttoned bloody white shirt. The beanie comes into view and that’s all Karl needs to confirm who he is looking at.

Karl speeds up even more somehow and sees his beloved trembling as he sinks down to get closer to him.

He doesn’t want to touch yet in fear it could set off the poor boy even worse.

“Hey baby, Alex can you hear me?”

There’s a whimper and Quackity curls further into himself and farther from Karl which shatters his heart. Oh god did he do this?

“Hi love, can I touch you, is that okay?”

There’s no verbal response and right as Karl is about to start panicking there's a little nod.

Karl settles for circles on the back to not overwhelm the boy who still hasn’t even looked at him.

“Are you hurt darling? Can you talk to me?”

Again there are no words from the boy but a hand shoots out towards Karl with bloody fingers and almost no fingernails.

Karl is quick to take the hand into one of his own and is immediately met with a vice grip so tight it’s a marvel his bones didn’t break.

Karl doesn’t think he’s going to get anywhere with words for a while so he continues to rub circles into his back and give the boy some time to get used to his presence.

After about 5 minutes of this he tries again.

“Alex, can you look at me please?”

Silence and then Karl sees the boy straining to shift to be able to face him. He supports his back until he can see his love’s face.

Karl has to hold back with everything he has to not audibly gasp. Besides the scar that goes through his left eye, Quackity’s face is streaked with blood and grime. His eyes are puffy and red and there are tear streaks that seem to have been there for hours. His nose is red and running and his normally beautiful pink lips are bitten raw and bleeding. Stay strong Karl, stay strong.

Karl moves his hand up to cup his cheek and a new wave of sobs erupt from the small broken boy who proceeds to shove his face into Karl’s shoulder.

Karl has had enough so he pulls the limp body into his lap and holds onto him protectively, running his hands over Alex’s back.

Quackity tenses and his hands are left stiff in the air behind Karl as he sobs before lurching into the hug and holding on so tight, like he was scared Karl was going to disappear in a second. 

God what could’ve happened to send his joyful partner into such a broken state?

He holds onto the boy as his sweater is soaked with tears, as the sobs rack through his body and push him against Karl, as the sun begins to set. Karl’s starting to think this was never going to end but then the boy passed out in exhaustion against him.

As awful as it is, this is what finally gives Karl the opportunity to get his communicator out.

Sapnap- Where are you?

Sapnap- Karl you were supposed to be home by now?

Sapnap- Karl is everything ok?

Sapnap- Karl???

And they continued on and on.

Karl- Sorry for not responding, how fast can you get to El Rapids?

The response was instantaneous.

Sapnap- Maybe 25 minutes, why?

Karl- I found Q and it’s not good Sap, I need your help to get him back home.

Sapnap- Be there in 15.

Now all Karl could do was wait and hold on like he was trying to keep the broken pieces of his fiance together.

Somehow Sapnap actually did make it in 15 minutes.

When he got there he looked left and right before spotting the two figures cuddled against the Karl statue.

He ran over and stopped in his tracks.

Oh god.

Why is he bleeding? Oh god.

Before he can fall into a frenzy Karl whispers to him, “Sap we don’t have time, c’mon can you get him off of me?”

Sapnap snaps out of it and bends down to gently pry off the small boy from their taller fiance.

A light whimper rings through the air and the hands clutched onto Karl’s hoodie tighten before relaxing again, allowing Sapnap to situate him into his own arms.

Sapnap feels Alex bury his face into his neck and consequently the tears that get onto his skin.

The walk back to Kinoko is tense and silent, but at least now they felt complete.

Sapnap bent down to settle Alex into their bed but when he tries to move away another cry rings through the air and he just can’t leave him like this.

“Stay with him, I’ll get the first aid kit.”

Sapnap nods and maneuvers so that is on the bed with Alex on top of him.

Karl comes back quickly and begins to clean off the blood with a wet towel. There doesn’t appear to be many scratches on Quackity’s face despite all the blood, which is good. His hands were a different story though. In the end Karl just wrapped both of them in gauze and tape cause he didn’t want to run out of band aids. 

Once he was as clean as he was gonna get, Karl began to remove the bloody clothes. First the shoes and socks, then the pants. Thank god he was somehow wearing a button up shirt because that made Karl’s life ten times easier.

Karl eased on a pair of his own colorful sweatpants onto him and then covered the two with a large blanket.

“Karl I know we have to talk about this but we have to wait.”

“Yeah I know, get some sleep, love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

Surprisingly enough Alex slept through the whole night, which was probably due to his exhaustion not gonna lie.

He hates how silly he feels after remembering everything that went through his head yesterday now that he’s tucked between the loves of his life.

He basks in the comfort and waits for one of them to wake up.

Shockingly enough, Sapnap wakes up before Karl.

“Hey Q, how we feelin?”

“Better.”

“That’s good, can we talk about this together when Karl wakes up?”

A nod.

“Ok, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

What. He’s never said that before. Sapnap’s face splits with how big his smile is. 

They stay still, appreciating the other company before Karl wakes up.

“Hi”

“Good morning Karlos.”

“Good morning my loves.”

The trio freeze the moment for another 10 minutes before relenting to getting up to have their discussion.

And Quackity tells them everything because he trusts them even though his brain tells him not to. But fuck it feels nice to not have to tip toe around the people he’s marrying.

*

“You ran off and made a whole kingdom without me. You even brought George! I didn’t even know about it till I saw the posters.”  
“Q we’ve been looking for you for a while now, we always meant to tell you and invite you but you have been nowhere to be seen.”

*

“Schlatt’s a ghost and I saw him. Fuck I hate him so much.”  
“It’s two alive vs one dead I like our odds.”

*

“After Dream killed Tommy and then revived him I realized that he still has power over us so I got permission from Sam to go in there with weapons for however long I need to for however many days I need to to get the information from him.”  
“What he did to Tommy was so fucked up Q, it doesn’t make you a bad person to want to make it right.”

*

“You know it was Dream’s blood that I was covered in too.”  
“If you don’t kill him I will.”

*

And the best part is, they actually listen. And they comfort him when he needs it and they offer their thoughts and they work through it together. Because they are a unit. They work through their problems together. 

Alex knows it’s going to be hard, Rome wasn’t built in a day afterall. But the other two are willing to help him work through everything he needs and that’s all that matters.

Fuck. He loves them so much.

“I love you guys so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are strongly appreciated, constructive criticism, love, typos you noticed, or anything! Everything is appreciated! Thank you for reading, if you liked this check out my page for the other Karlnapity fics I have posted :)


End file.
